The present invention relates to an engine ignition coil device.
Recently, there has been developed such an engine igniting coil device with comprises one coil case wherein a plurality of coil units selected in accordance with a quantity of engine cylinders are arranged with no use of a distributor and unitarily molded by potting with insulting material such as epoxy resin and the like.
In such an engine igniting coil device of prior art, wires leading from a primary coil and a secondary coil of each coil units mounted in the coil case are connected by the method of soldering or electric welding to a corresponding primary and secondary terminal pins previously attached to coil case.
However, soldering the large number of primary and secondary coil leads to the large number of primary and secondary terminal pins in a limited area in the coil case may not effectively performed and is apt to cause poor connections.
Furthermore, in such engine igniting device, to use a terminal pin in common for common terminals of primary coils, primary terminal pins for the coil units are arranged in group at the place of terminal base corresponding to a terminal coupler at the terminal base in the coil case, and terminal ends of the primary coils of the coil units and corresponding terminal pins are connected by use of lead elements arranged at the same terminal base which in turn is placed at a given position in the coil case.
In the prior art, wherein, as shown in FIG. 15, three coil units 1, 2, 3 are arranged in parallel to each other in a coil case (not shown), since connecting positions T11, T12, T21, T22, T23, T31, T32 whereto both terminals of primary coils of the coil units, are arranged at the same line, leads l1-l4 for connecting the terminal connecting points to the terminal pins P1-P4 have to cross with each other.
In FIG. 5, P4 is a common terminal pin for (+) side to which terminal connecting points T12, T22, T32 of the primary coils of the coil units are connected by means of the lead l4.
Multilevel crossings of leads l1-l4 requires to use a large and complex-shaped terminal base, and therefore the space factor of the coil case is also decreased.